Obviously in love
by MinionMooskateerAckleholic
Summary: Destiel! Sabriel! Smutty adorable fluff etc. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dean Winchester stood next to the Impala, his eyes closed and his arms stretched out as if being crucified. "Castiel? Cas! Can you hear me?" It was the six-thousandth time Dean had called for the angel that morning and Sam wasn't even awake yet. The bright dawn sunlight streaked the field where the Impala was parked, with long handled brushes of golden light and Dean squinted at the stretch of grass in front of him for any sign of the angel. "Cas, you feathery bastard! Wing your arse down here now or god help me I will-"

"Dean." Cas said from right behind him. Dean started, spun around and then swore violently as he came within an inch of touching noses with the angel. Dean jumped back and glared angrily at Castiel.

"Son of a bitch! Cas! What the hell, dude?" even under Dean's reproachful glare, Castiel responded with his characteristic head-tilt, his innocent face appearing to not fully understand Dean's anger.

"You called." The angel replied calmly and Dean clenched his fists in frustration.

"Yeah, like six thousand times and just once couldn't you zap in front of me instead of sneaking up behind me?"

"I am afraid I find your agitation slightly amusing, Dean." Castiel replied not showing the smallest sign of amusement. Dean made a sarcastic noise.

"Oh you are just a bundle of giggles aren't you?" the elder Winchester drawled, still glaring at Castiel.

"I do like to think I am a cause for hilarity…among my own kind at least, apparently humans have a somewhat warped sense of humour." The angel agreed, before falling silent and becoming as still as a statue. Dean snorted and shook his head, letting it go and then he proceeded to explain why he called.

"_Anyway, _Charlie Sheen, I was wondering if you had heard anything from Gabriel…Sam's been…well, pining." Dean smirked and glanced over Cas's shoulder at his sleeping brother, who was leaning with his face pressed up against the Impala's closed window. "I still can't believe he's…gay for that dick." Dean snorted and looked back at Cas, who shifted uncomfortably. Dean who saw Cas's discomfort and felt his heart quicken and his throat tighten. _Why? What the hell was wrong with them? Why were they so nervous around each other? _Dean wondered, shuffling his feet and moving away from Cas a few more steps.

"Y…Yes, it was a surprise, even for me." Cas mumbled, his deep, gravelly voice making Dean blush slightly. _What the fuck?_ The angel cleared his throat and continued, a little more confidently, "Gabriel is still absent. He is certainly alive, but he is not within our range."

"Good…good. Umm…I'll let Sammy know when he gets up." Dean averted his eyes from Cas's piercing gaze. As the angel tilted his head again, Dean blushed as he realised how much he liked it when Cas did that.

"Somehow I do not think that that was the only reason you called me, Dean," Cas observed as Dean coloured even more, "What else?"

"I…no, nothing, seriously don't worry, dude." Dean said unconvincingly and Cas's eyes flashed with brief frustration.

"I don't understand humans and their pointless lying." And then he was gone and Dean let out a breath before covering his head with his arms and hating himself for even considering calling. Then a bit of the Winchester spirit returned. "I just wanted to see you again, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled to the sky and Cas, who was still standing in front of Dean, but was invisible, swallowed and promptly got out of there before Dean said anything else that might be a cause for later regret or embarrassment.

Sam who had woken up when Dean started to yell, smirked and opened the door of the Impala, unfolding his huge body, stretching and running a hand through his hair and over his face, feeling numb on one side where he had been pressed up against the glass. Dean turned and glared at his brother.

"Bought time, Sammy!" he said crossly, "let's go!" Dean jumped into the Impala, expecting Sam to get back in pull out whatever research and evidence for the case he had dug up. They were hunting an uncomplicated, unintelligent Rougarou just outside Pontiac, Illinois and they just had to work out if it had turned yet or not and a few more details before they ganked it.

Sam, however leaned down and peered in through the open passenger door. Dean glared up at him, when Sam refused to get in. "I am not leaving yet. You know, I think we need to…well…discuss your _Castiel_ problem." Sam said, standing up straight to hide his grin from Dean. Dean was out of the car in a flash.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the eldest Winchester demanded as he caught his brother attempting to wipe away his smile. Sam put on his most understandingly mocking face and raised an eyebrow. Dean glanced away and a slight colour rose in his cheeks.

"Oh my god! So guilty, Dean! Who would have thought that Dean, the chic-chasing, angel-hating manly man could have a…what was it? A _Profound Bond_, with an angel!" Sam snorted, cracking up and pointing at Dean with a finger that trembled with laughter. Dean's eyes hardened and he turned his back on Sam, leaning against the Impala and wishing he could deny not only to his brother, but even himself his feelings for the angel.

"Piss off, Sam…" Dean muttered, wrestling with whether to punch Sam in the face or run him over with the Impala. Sam softened when he saw Dean's awkwardness, although it made him feel good having the upper hand for once. Sam wondered if Dean realised how obvious it was that Castiel was into him as well.

"Look, Dean…it's not that big of a deal. Honestly it's been obvious for _ages._"

"I don't even know what you are talking about, man." Dean said stubbornly, scuffing his foot on the rough gravel. "You…you are just, like imagining that I am like…like you and you little bitch…so whatever…"

"Okay, so for one thing, Gabe is not my _little bitch-_" Sam started, a little angry with his brother, but Dean snorted.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Your his little…sorry…BIG bitch." He remarked nastily, with a feeble attempt at getting Sam to talk about Gabe, not Cas. Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair again, before rounding the car and leaning next to his brother.

"Gabe is not my bitch. I am not his. Also, Dean, being gay is _not_ a bad thing and denying that you love Cas is only going to hurt you." Dean looked away from his brother, but Sam continued, "I am sorry I made fun of you, Dean, but you have to admit…it is ironically and hilariously adorable and really cute-"

"Wow! Wow! Just stop now, Sammy!" Dean laughed, holding up his hands as his brother started to let his feminine side come out. "No chic-flick moments! What proof do you even have that my feelings for Cas are more than friendship?"

Sam raised an eyebrow is disbelief, but answered anyway. "Well, the constant sexual tension every time you two are in the same room. The eye-fucking and Cas's obsession with being too close to you. Not to mention your _profound bond _and the way you either go red, or look away when I mention Cas. Ooohhh! I almost forgot! How long has it been since you actually went on a date or got laid?"

"Like…I don't know…a month?" Dean said gruffly.

"Three and a half." Sam corrected, smiling as his brother's eyebrows flew up.

"Shit! Really? Wait, why are you counting?" Dean burst out.

"Because, I noticed that women were no longer an interest for you and sex became a non-existent part of your life." Sam stated frankly and Dean winced.

"No sex talk Sam." He begged, blushing in a very childlike way. Despite his own once highly active sex life, Dean was still very immature on the topic of sex, especially when brought up in a family conversation. Sam sniggered slightly at Dean's awkwardness and look up at the sky in quiet contemplation. Then Dean demanded, "How do you know any of that is linked to these so-called _feelings_ for Cas?"

"Okay, Dean, deny all you want, but I know you too well." Then Sam went around to the passenger side door and folded himself into the car, sitting quietly until Dean opened his own door and they drove off. Neither said a word to the other for some hours and when they did speak it was about the case…not the angels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam and Dean didn't hear or see anything from Castiel again, until they were heading down to Shreveport, Louisiana for a case involving an angry spirit in a gay male strip club. Dean had very reluctantly taken the job and Sam had blushed violently when Bobby called.

They were two states away and Sam was driving…a special treat for remembering to buy pie. When suddenly, Cas appeared in the passenger seat…straddling Dean. Dean yelled out in fright and Sam brought the car to a screeching halt. Even amid the sudden chaos, Dean still shrieked.

"WHATTHEFUCKCAS?! DO NOT BURN BABY'S RUBBER, SAMMY!" as soon as the noise died down and Sam had turned the engine off; the youngest Winchester began to laugh. He laughed so much that Dean and Cas just sat there looking at him, as he weakly opened the door and stumbled out onto the gravel, bent in two by his fits of laughter.

"I…I…think you…might…need…to wor…to work on…your aim…Cas!" Sam wheezed, taking a deep breath and returning shakily to the driver's seat. Cas responded with his characteristic head-tilt.

"Sam, my aim is perfect. I knew exactly where Dean was and landed thusly." The angel appeared completely at ease and Dean was for once, lost for words. He pushed roughly at Cas's chest.

"OFF ME!" he said gruffly, when he was able to talk and Cas appeared in the backseat, looking completely calm, as though this was the normal way he arrived in their presence. "Cas, seriously…what the hell?"

"What Dean?" Cas asked innocently, as Dean glared over his shoulder, looking angry and confused. Cas's forehead creased in concern. "Did I do something inappropriate?"

"Cas, you just zapped into my car and straddled me like a cheap hooker. I'd say, slightly inappropriate, yeah." Dean growled and Sam snorted with laughter. Castiel looked slightly abashed.

"I think I misread a social cue." Was all he said and then he was gone. Sam went into a new spat of insane laughter. Dean slapped his brother over the back of the head and Sam tried to stop laughing. He started the car and they continued on, but only after Dean saying dangerously.

"Do not say a word, Sam Winchester, or so help me I will kick you gay little arse into next year." To which Sam muttered gleefully under his breath.

"Sooo obvious!"

The following morning, when Dean was taking his shower, something happened that changed Dean's mind on certain matters entirely. He was tilting his head back enjoying the flow of the water. It was not often they got a motel with decent water pressure, so Dean knew to relish it when it came. They steam surrounded him and his lathered himself with soap, trying to get the grime and dirt off his skin that had been ingrained there for years. Suddenly, Dean found himself wishing that Cas could help him clean off this dirt; clean away even the filth you couldn't see, all the scars, the torture and the crimes.

When Dean realised what he was thinking he abruptly stopped and stared at the wall, shocked by his own imagination. He was even more surprised and a little freaked out when Dean realised that his cock was semi-erect. _Did I just have a 'sort of erotic' fantasy about Cas? What the actual fuck?_

"What do you need, Dean?" was the sudden, deep, gravelly voice right in Dean's ear. Dean shrieked like a girl and spun in the small shower cubicle, coming face to face with Castiel, who was standing there, fully clothed, the steamy water falling on his trench-coat like hot rain. For the second time in two days Dean Winchester could not speak and he was glad even then, that Sam was out getting them breakfast and could not walk in and find this…situation.

"From your apparently shocked silence," Cas observed calmly, "I will go right ahead and assume you either didn't expect me to come or you were only thinking about me very intensely and this is not a good time." The angel seemed at ease, but he was very aware and was, in truth having certain urges obtaining to the fact that he was almost touching chests with a very attractive, naked man with a boner. "I'll wait outside." Was all Cas could say and then he was gone. Dean let out a sigh of utter horrified relief and abruptly turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a flannel bathrobe from behind the door. He threw it on and stormed out into the main section of the motel room.

Dean's surprise and embarrassment had quickly been replaced by anger. So when Dean saw Cas standing up against the wall between the two beds, totally dry and with no sign of embarrassment or shame on his face, the eldest Winchester almost screamed in frustration. He strode over to Cas and pushed the angel up hard against the wall.

"Look Cas, I don't know what your game is but you have to stop doing whatever you are doing! It's weird and I don't like it!"

Castiel tilted his head to one side and looked at Dean's flushed, wet face for a moment, "The only explanation for the circumstances of earlier, are that you were touching yourself and thinking about me…while you were naked. I have been immersed in human culture long enough to know that that is significant."

"What? No! No, it's not! What the hell, dude? I am not gay! Not for you! Not for anyone, so if that's what you're saying then you have it wrong!" Dean was talking very fast, all his feeling for the past few years were coming together in a mismatched jumble of confusion.

"Why are you denying your feelings, Dean?" Cas murmured, his voice sending shudder through Dean's body. "I have always loved you and you have grown to reciprocate those feelings. Why is it so hard for you to admit it?"

"You love me—?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know!" Cas looked angry for a second, before softening his tone, "You taught me how to be human, how to live. How could I not fall in love with you? I believe everyone else knows. It seems clear to them. Bobby, Sam, even Gabriel, they all saw, so do not pretend that you did not."

"I thought you were just weird. I mean you are an angel and I am sorry but I don't love you Cas. I am not into guys…or angels." Dean did not sound convinced and he looked a little sad as he let Cas go and turned to walk away. But, Cas zapped in front of him and kissed Dean gently on the lips.

Cas felt Dean stiffen with shock, but he did not pull away. Cas's lips were soft and warm, but different from any woman's and Dean wanted to hate it, but couldn't. Castiel savoured Dean's taste. The one he had been longing for, for so long. He let the kiss linger for just long enough before stepping back, leaving Dean looking stunned, but far from disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I had to…just once…I—" but Cas got no further, because Dean bridged the gap between them, put one hand on the back of Castiel's neck and crushed their lips together in a kiss that burned with a passion kept secret even from the benefactors for a long time.

Dean still wanted to hate it, but he knew then that he did love Castiel and nothing could stop his love, not even previous denial. Their lips moved slowly together in a dance that promised so much more and Cas cautiously put one hand on Dean's hip and then the other, drawing Dean in closer and feeling Dean's firm body against his at last. Dean intensified the kiss, by gently running his tongue along Cas's teeth, searching for entry that Cas was only too willing to allow. Their tongues then carried on an epic battle for control, duelling fiercely but never erratically.

The kiss was a kiss of pure love, like nothing Dean had ever experienced before. Even his cock was only semi-hard and all he wanted to do was cherish Cas close and love him. It was only when Cas sucked gently on Dean's lower lip and then harder, that Dean began to feel lust. His cock hardened immediately, when Cas began to get dirty and the eldest Winchester moaned slightly making Cas hard too. Dean ground against Cas, creating a delicious friction that made them both groan with supressed need.

Dean still had his hand on the back of Cas's neck and he used the other to loosen the angels tie. He threw it on the floor and while still kissing Cas, he began to undo Cas's shirt buttons. Cas pushed Dean roughly back up against the wall he had been pushed into earlier and Dean grunted as he let Cas's shirt fall open. He looked unbelievably sexy in his trench-coat and open shirt, Dean eyed his muscular chest and firm stomach with a lust he never knew he could have without looking at boobs. Dean began to explore Cas's chest, admiring and comparing the similarities and differences to his own.

Dean's admittedly practiced hands brought sensation to the angel that he had never thought possible and when Dean gently brushed his nipples, Cas almost collapsed as wild tingles shook his body. The angel moaned softly as Dean leaned his head down and carefully grazed his teeth over the sensitive nubs, taking care not to bite yet, still unsure of what Cas enjoyed.

Cas reached up to Dean's shoulders and pushed the robe off them, exploring Dean's pronounced biceps and his firm pecs with feather-light fingers. When the robe was hanging around Dean's thin waist like a skirt, Dean pushed Castiel back onto one of the beds and resumed kissing him. Cas held onto Dean's lower back and lay down slowly, pulling Dean on top of him and continuing to dance his clever fingers all over Dean's scarred chest.

Dean climbed further up Cas's boy and straddled the angel, levelling his erection with Cas's and then settling back down to rock their pelvis's together. Because Dean was naked under his robe, there were only Cas's trousers between them and Cas was so aroused by the proximity of Dean that he almost came right then and there. Dean ran his skilled hands over Cas's smooth chest and began to work his delicate way down to the belt buckle. When he reached it the belt was gone in seconds and the Dean slowed down, seductively unfastening the button and taking down the zipper. Then Dean returned to Cas's face and kissed the angel again, sucking Cas's tongue deep into his own mouth and grinding his hips gently.

Cas moaned particularly huskily and Dean began to kiss his neck and chest, just as Sam walked through the door. The long haired, incredibly tall Winchester turned around and went straight back out again, closing the door quickly, but not before Dean had sprung off Cas and stood straightening his robe hurriedly. Cas just zapped up and was dressed properly again in an instant, he had even jerked off in angel time.

Dean rushed to the bathroom and jerked off quickly, more than a little disappointed by his quick release. Cas listened to Dan's shout at the door and bit his lip, feeling his cock tighten again, but resisting…barely. When Dean came out he was fully dressed in jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt, but to Cas he was still incredibly sexy.

Dean looked soulfully at Cas and then went over to the door and opened it.

"Okay Sam! It's safe to come in now!" he called brightly, a little embarrassed but glad he didn't have to deny it anymore. Sam sidled over, pretending to be cautious, but really grinning from ear to ear. "Where's breakfast?" Dean demanded when he saw Sam's empty hands.

"Well honestly, when I saw what I just did, I lost my appetite. I chucked it." Sam stated, looking a little smug. Dean glared at him.

"what about me, bitch?" Dean asked, Sam grinned and then winked at Cas.

"Dean, you got breakfast in bed!"

"Dude! What the hell? That was both corny and disgusting! I thought you were weird before…but your sense of humour…it's like really bad, Sammy!" Dean laughed, but Cas just stood there with his head tilted.

"I am sure I have missed some social cue here." He said, not sure whether Sam's _joke _was funny or if Dean was making fun. _But, honestly Cas didn't care. Dean Winchester was at least part-way belonging to Castiel…at last._

DESTIEL IS CANNON! OMG PLEEZE REVIEW! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!


End file.
